In many instances, individuals may find themselves in circumstances where they are required to return from a location (e.g., workplace, shopping center) to their vehicle in unsafe conditions. For example, a driver may be required to walk back to their vehicle after completing a late night shift at a workplace. In such cases, drivers have been susceptible to risk of crime such as kidnapping or carjacking that may occur during their return to their vehicle. In many of these cases, based on the circumstances of conditions, no one is made aware of the possible occurrence of the crime until a large duration of time after such an incident has taken place. Therefore, the driver may not be able to be located and/or assisted within an urgent manner.